Hollywood undead SLASH (MM) Charlie scene X Da kurlzz Save me
by sentai-kaji
Summary: Hollywood undead Band-slash Charlie scene X Da kurlzz


Save me

WARNING Band-SLASH

Written by Sentai-kaji

Date written: 12/6/2011

Date edited: 7/31/2013

Pairing: Matt X Jordan / Da kurlzz X Charlie scene

Editor: codacriminal on Deviantart

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD.

Matt was shaking again as he gripped the edges of the sink, the drugs in his body were giving him a bad side effect, as he had just taken a handful of pain killers. Matt hadn't been on any pain killers for years but today he finally snapped and broke his promise to Jordan and everyone else, by going to the local store and buying a bottle of cheap pain killers. It wasn't physical pain that made him do it, it was more the emotional pain that made Matt do drugs again, just to numb pain he was silently suffering inside.

Matt looked in the mirror and felt weak, he felt pathetic. He grimaced as the pale and dead looking face that stared back at him in the mirror, so he went to go lay down. By the time he had finally made it to his bed, the shock of the overload of drugs to his system set in, and he started to have flash-backs from around the year 2005, when HU first started, and when he still had the drug problem. Matt wanted to scream but he couldn't even stop shaking, a cold sweat coating his frail frame as he felt his body shut down. Matt thought he was done for, so he closed his eyes, accepting his fate, and as he blacked out, the last thing he thought of was Jordan.

To Matt it hadn't even seemed a minute, but in reality it had been three hours before Matt woke up in a hospital room. His head was pounding, and his mouth felt dry as he surveyed the room, wondering where he was, and if he had been successful. Then Matt turned his head, and he saw Jordan sleeping in a chair next to his bed. Then Matt became aware of the steady beep of a monitor, that's when he realized he was in a hospital. Matt wanted to say something to his friend but his voice was in too much pain at the moment, he could only let out a low whine. Jordan woke up with a jolt when Matt made a sound, moving closer to the bed as Matt looked at him with confusion.

" Matt..you woke up, thank God."

Jordan let out a sigh of relief as he ran his hand through his hair, he knew Matt would pull through but he would think of the worst possible scenario cases at times like these, knowing how close it had been all those years ago.

"You were screaming your fucking lungs out when I found you all drugged up."

Jordan explained, holding up a bottle of pills in his hand, it was the same bottle that held Matt's pain killers. Matt looked down guilty, he knew Jordan already knew so there was no use in lying. Matt sighed as he kept his gaze averted from Jordan's hard one.

"Jordan, I'm sorry..."

Matt apologized softly, as he could hardly speak because the screaming he had done when he was drugged up on the pain killers had worn his vocal cords raw.

"Matt...you almost died...what if I hadn't been there when you overdosed?"

Jordan tried to keep his voice low but he was so upset and disappointed with Matt, his voice cracked mid-way. Matt could only look away from Jordan, so ashamed from his actions, and he didn't want Jordan to see him cry.

"Matt... look at me... don't ignore this!"

Jordan became frustrated, forcing Matt to look at him. Matt pulled away from his friend's grasp.

"There's nothing to talk about!"

Matt cried, just wanting to forget the whole incident, but Jordan wasn't going to let it drop that easily.

"What the fuck do you mean? You tried to kill yourself!"

Matt cringed at Jordan's yelling, and he sighed heavily, clasping his hands together, wringing them as continued to look down, wishing to just disappear.

"I was never going to kill myself...I just wanted to make the pain go away..."

Matt explained with a sore voice, and Jordan looked at Matt, confused.

"What pain?"

Matt didn't answer Jordan, which annoyed Jordan. He wanted answers as to why his best friend was doing drugs again. Now.

"Matt!"

Jordan exclaimed using a firm voice, standing up as he leaned over his broken friend. Matt cried in his hands, unable to handle the situation any longer, and Jordan wrapped his arms around Matt, who in turn buried his head into Jordan's chest, staining his shirt with tears.

"Why won't you tell anyone? You need help Mattie..."

Jordan whispered, using a soothing tone of voice now, figuring it wouldn't get him anywhere if he continued to yell at him. Matt shrugged as he tried to pull away, but Jordan wouldn't let him go.

"You can't help me. No one can."

Matt mumbled, just wanting Jordan to stop pressing the questions, feeling overwhelmed all of a sudden.

"You need to just tell me Mattie. Please."

Jordan pleaded, and at this point Matt was ready to break down, and to reveal his bottled up feelings.

"I... I don't feel loved."

Matt confessed reluctantly, he didn't want to tell anyone how abandoned he had been feeling lately, not even Jordan, his best friend.

"What? You don't feel loved? Is that why you overdosed buddy?"

Jordan looked at Matt, who cried silently into Jordan's jacket. Jordan ruffled Matt's hair, hoping to cheer his friend up a bit.

"You know I love ya...even if you are a big cry baby Curly."

Matt stopped crying in Jordan's warm hug, smiling at bit as he looked up and into Jordan;s warm gaze, the feeling of loneliness evaporating instantly.

"I love you too Jordan."


End file.
